Wedding Dress
by iSklar
Summary: Shortened summary: Edward loves Bella? Bella returns those feelings but hides them, she becomes engaged to Emmett McCarty, but it of course isn't going to be a happy ending between the married couple. BAD SUM, full sum in A/N R B/Em/Ed A/J R/?
1. Chapter 1

_Wedding Dress_

**A/N:** Hey guys! :] so this is my first fan-fic, well I've had a few but none that I've posted up and published for you all to read because I ended up disliking the whole storylines, blahhhh.

So I have had this one story on my mind for moths and decided perhaps I should just get it written and perhaps change the story characters in the future to my own characters and perhaps have a go at publishing professionally, or not, we'll see how it goes I think.

I had the idea for this when I heard a certain song, it's not an English song but I heard an English version and it fits perfectly:

**Wedding Dress Remix - Tommy C ft. JReyez**

Search that on YouTube and listen to it if you are curious as to why it is the song for this fiction.

**Summary****:** _Edward Cullen has loved Bella Swan since they were toddlers, Bella always and still secretly sharing those same feelings. Now both in their early twenties and working in the local hospital, Bella is engaged to ex-high school player Emmett McCarty, they of course become married, but its never really going to be a happy ending is it? BAD SUMMARY B/Em/Ed A/J R/? Em/?_

**Chapter 1**

_EdPOV_

"Edward you know she loves him, I know it hurts you to have to attend this service but you need to. For Bella's sake." Alice hissed, her opinion not really bothering me. She never knew when to keep quiet, especially when the topic of Bella and her fiancé Emmett came up.

"Alice, for once please just shut up and let me get ready, I really don't feel like going and you're just putting me off even more. I am going for Bella, but only for Bella because I love her. End of." I snapped as she stormed out, fixing the silver waistcoat Bella insisted all of the males wore for the wedding. The wedding. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, grabbing at my hair and gritting my teeth to resist the tears that threatened to fall on my newly bought black slacks.

I had loved Bella Swan since we had both picked the same blue crayon in kindergarten; I never left her side, excluding the portion of time that we slept. She was beautiful, more than beautiful. I couldn't describe in words how amazing she was, everything she did had me mesmerized and I always had been in awe of her.

I was there for her when her mom and dad divorced and she decided to live with her dad, staying in Forks. I was there for her when her rabbit Flop, died. I was there for her when she had her first really boyfriend at the age of sixteen and he attempted to pressure her into certain things, I had always been by her side helping her, comforting her and assuring her.

But not once had she let on that she mirrored my feelings towards her. The pull I had to Bella was rather annoying yet painful. When Bella was in pain, I was too, when she was upset, so was I. Even worse, when she was angry, so was I. It didn't help that when I became angry I would always go on a violent rampage and I would constantly need to re-plaster a lot of my houses walls.

We both went to Dartmouth, both studying Medical and both getting a job at Forks Hospital. That's where she met Emmett McCarty. He had been rushed in for serious head injuries after he attempted to drive home in a storm and crashing his expensive Jeep into a sign pole head on and cracking his skull against the windshield.

The first thing he said to her? 'Wow I must have died and went to heaven, you must be an angel'. She blushed, God how I loved her blush, and thanked him assuring him that he had not died and that she was a fellow human. He gave her his number and they went on a few dates before she moved into his luxury apartment with him. I always asked her why they rushed things; she would huff and start an argument. After a year and a month of dating he proposed to her, officially. He took her to Italy and they dined in front of a 'beautiful', as she called it, lake and he got down on one knee in front of dozens of people also eating there.

Ever since they came back from Italy and told me, I hated Emmett even more and only acted friendly towards the guy because Bella gave me a lecture on how she wanted her two favourite men in her life to get along. I shrugged and didn't dare argue back, her temper could be very temperamental at times and there wasn't a real point to aggravate her.

Here I was now, dressed in a silver tailed tux, the best man. I couldn't understand why he had asked me when clearly he got on better with my sisters fiancé Jasper Hale.

I was dressed for Bella's wedding, but not the groom. I bit my lip, partly drawing blood and allowing the tears to finally fall. Only my sister Alice and Jasper knew about my deep feelings for the woman I had dreamed of marrying and having kids with. Everything I had hoped and wished for was destroyed, Bella didn't even know.

"Edward, we're leaving now. Are you ready?" Jasper asked standing at my doorway, my head whipped up and I sniffed before replying with a curt 'yes' and rising to my feet, noticing the tiny tear puddle I had left on the bed's cover. "Ok well, I'll be here for you man, just try and hold up for Bella." He grumbled before walking back down the corridor.

I let out a disgruntled noise, picking up the tuxedo jacket, the rings and my speech. Turning off my light and TV I closed my bedroom door. Time to face my worst nightmare, seeing Bella wearing the ring from another man.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wedding Dress_

**A/N:** Bonjourno :) thanks for the reviews guys, I'd love to have more but I certainly appreciate them and the feedback and response I received. SO here is the next chapter and here are a few quick responses to a few of the reviews :)

OHH BTW! I had a few messages from people asking how old they were:

_Bella-_24

_Edward-_25

_Alice-_23

_Jasper-_24

_Emmett-_26

_Rosalie-_25

* * *

_**Trishy**__**: **__Awww ;D your very welcome, this idea had been stuck in my head :') I'm very glad you like the song aswell, I love you too and awww I'm so happy you love the story already hehehe :) _

_**Teeesah: **__I know!! Tell me about it, hahaha :')_

* * *

**Summary****:**

_Edward Cullen has loved Bella Swan since they were toddlers__, Bella always and still secretly sharing those same feelings. Now both in their early twenties and working in the local hospital, Bella is engaged to ex-high school player Emmett McCarty, they of course become married, but its never really going to be a happy ending is it? BAD SUMMARY B/Em/Ed A/J R/? Em/?_

**Disclaimer:  
**I clearly do not own any of the original Twilight series characters or town names, any extras in this fan fiction are mine.

**Chapter 2**

_EdPOV_

"Thank you, everyone, for attending our wedding today. You have all certainly made it a memorable day, one I will never forget for as long as I live." Emmett announced on the microphone that hardly fit in his gigantic hands, I snorted and took another swig of my beer, letting the bottle fall against my chest as I closed my eyes.

Bella had looked…Well there wasn't any real words or way of putting words into a formable sentence to explain how my one love had looked. The way her dress fitted her, hugged her curves and shown her natural beauty, made me want to stand up as the priest asked for any objections, and tell her my feelings that I had hidden so well since I had first seen her.

She gracefully waltzed around the hired hall in Emmett's arms as they had taken to the floor for their first dance as a married couple. I had to leave for a cigarette to calm myself, the idiot had his hands all over my girl. _My girl_. That's how it was supposed to be, but obviously and clearly not.

When it had been my turn to dance with her, all I could say to her was 'I hope he doesn't break your heart' which angered not only her but her oath of a husband. I laughed in his face as he warned me that he could have me removed from the party, he wouldn't dare. Whether he wanted to or not, Bella would never have allowed him, she had restrained him from hitting me as I had laughed.

"Edward, how many have you had exactly?" I heard my father, Carlisle, ask rather disappointedly. I rolled my eyes beneath my eye sockets and eventually opened them to glare at him, I was 25.

"Does it matter how many beers I have drank? I have just watched the absolute love of my mother-fucking life get married to an absolute idiot that will without a fucking doubt end up hurting her. Do you want to know how many beers I've drank dad!?" I growled, slamming the empty bottle down and storming out of the hall and out into the fresh air.

The cold air was glorious on my over heated skin, I ripped open the top of my shirt, hissing as I started to cool down already. I dropped to the ground and sat up against the nearest wall, watching as the cold made my breath stand out against the darkness and rare stars in the sky.

"Edward," the voice, I hoped wouldn't follow me out, whispered. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, not letting her see the tears in my already bury eyes, I had obviously drank a lot more than the eight bottles I thought I had. Stupid lightweight gut.

"Edward, please come back inside, I don't want the night to end like this!" She begged, approaching me slowly and stopping just at my knees, before sitting down beside me. I huffed as she lay her hand on top of mine, letting her fingers slip between mine. "I thought you'd be happy for me, why are you always like this about Emmett!?" I snarled and whipped up into a standing position, crouched over slightly so I was in her line of sight.

"Do you really want to know why I fucking cannot stand the man you have just married? Why I can no longer be in the same as you two? Why I couldn't even stand at the wedding ceremony and look at the two of you for longer than two seconds? Do you really want to know the fuck why Isabella!?" I roared, pacing back and forth, grabbing and un-grabbing my annoying hair.

"Yes, it is why I asked and for god's sake stop being such an ass!" She complained, wobbling as she rose from the cold concrete back onto the awfully big heels my sister had given to her for the after party. Trust Alice to make things even more difficult for my clumy Bella, tonight she had had relitively stable, for once.

"Because I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, fucking love you. I have loved you since the day I met you in kindergarten and we wanted the same crayon. Every time I look at Emmett you see me cringe and begin to get rather angry, yes!?" She was beginning to cry, the tears were falling either side of her button nose, I so much wanted to kiss them away tell her everything would be alright and we'd be fine, but it wouldn't, she nodded cautiously.

"Because that son of a bitch has the only girl I have ever loved, he has her fucking heart and will have the pleasure of messing with it. I know his type, I have been friends with several of the idiots, I'm not dumb and blind Bella . He _will_ hurt you, and the day he does of course I _will_ be waiting for you but I _will not_ give you any sympathy. _You_ have married into this shit, _you_ have chosen the big idiot over the guy who has stood by _you_ throughout _the whole_ of _your_ life. Do you _not_ see that!?" I punched the brick wall, regretting it immediately as the bones crunched and pain shot through the whole of my right arm. "Forget it Bella, go enjoy you're the rest of your night, I'm moving to Chicago tomorrow, I think it's best if we have some space for a while."

For the first time in my life, _I walked away_. I could hear her sobbing, breathing heavily and panting as she attempted catch up with me. "EDWARD!" I began to jog over to my Aston Martin as I heard Emmett angrily shout my name. Time to get out of here, time to start my new life. She couldn't hold me back any longer, I would try to move on, she had a husband why couldn't I have myself a wife or a girlfriend?

Quickly but carefully, I twisted the keys into the car lock and collapsed into the seat, cursing that I had drank so much. I locked the doors and started the car, reversing backwards and grabbing at the water I had left on the seat beside me for emergencies. I chugged down the whole of the two litre bottle and immediately felt slightly more awake and alert. The pain in my obviously broken knuckles multiplied and I cursed, not even Bella, right now, was worth punching a stone wall whilst half tipsy.

I put the car into automatic and jolted forwards, keeping my foot pressed down on the gas, I spotted Carlisle and Esme beside the front doors to the party doors watching my car drive by, both frowning. I laughed and pressed my foot down on the gas even harder and shot down the road towards my house. I would sleep there tonight, tomorrow I would gather a few items of clothing and personal belongings before jumping back into my Aston Martin and driving towards Chicago, I had enough money to last me for years to come already stored in my bank account, nobody other than myself had access.

_Goodbye Bella Swan, hello new life._

**A/N; REVIEW GUYS :) its muchly appreciated**

**Thank you :) I'm going to get the next chapter done very soon, I promise:)**


End file.
